Unfrozen
by MrsMCrieff
Summary: To celebrate twelve months on fanfiction this is a short story exploring how Sherlock and Molly got together in my first one shot Frozen. It can be read as a stand alone though. Sherlolly and smut all the way!
1. Chapter 1 - Before

**So, it's been a year since I posted my first ever story, Frozen, and what an amazing year it has been, I can hardly believe it. If you had asked me before then if I could write I would have laughed and said no. The last time I'd written anything fictional was at school which was a long, long time ago.**

 **So as a celebration of the last twelve months I thought I would backtrack a little and explore how Sherlock and Molly got to that house, in Frozen, in the first place and what happened after. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Chapter 1 - Before**

Sherlock's mind was racing. He had been working on the Stuart case for over a week now and just couldn't seem to find the threads, the clues that would tie it all together for him. It didn't help that John had abandoned him little over a month ago due to Mary having the baby. He needed someone, anyone to bounce his ideas off; the skull just wasn't the same anymore. He'd got too used to a real live human being.

He racked his mind thinking through his limited list of acquaintances before coming back to the one name he'd been trying to avoid; Molly Hooper.

If he had been honest with himself he knew why he was avoiding asking her but he was rarely that honest not when it came to his own feelings. He told himself she was too busy (lie), too weak (wrong), too emotional (true but irrelevant). In the end with a huff he picked up his phone and sent the text.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Molly was just finishing up at work when her phone pinged. She dried her hands and picked it up before a smile spread across her face.

 **Need your help. Come to Baker St. SH**

This had been happening more and more often over the last month, ever since John and Mary had had their daughter. Molly knew he was missing his friend and only using her as a stop gap but, who was she kidding, she just liked spending time with him, enjoying some companionship. She'd been lonely herself since her break up with Tom late last year and it was fun having somewhere else to be rather than just being at home with only Toby for company.

She texted back.

 **OK, shall I pick up some food on the way? Thai or Pizza? Mx**

It didn't take long for him to reply.

 **In the middle of a case, food is irrelevant. SH**

Molly rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath, 'for you maybe.'

A second ping had her chuckling at his inconsistency.

 **Thai. SH**

It was seven o'clock and already fully dark by the time she got to Baker St. It was one of the coldest February's on record and it felt it. Molly was still shivering as she made her way up the stairs although his flat was a welcome, warm oasis thanks to the fire burning merrily in the hearth.

She found Sherlock lying on the settee, his hands under his chin, obviously in his famous mind palace. He made no acknowledgement of her presence so she just got on with the task of plating up the food. It wasn't the first time she had found him like this and she was getting quite used to knowing where everything was in his flat.

Eventually she sat down at the table tucking into her food. It had been a long day at work and she'd only had time for a quick sandwich at lunch so she was starving now. It didn't take too long however for Sherlock to 'come round' and join her.

He was wearing his normal black trousers and white shirt combo covered with his blue dressing gown, it billowed a little as he walked over and Molly knew she was blushing from the images it conjured in her head.

As he sat down and started to eat she asked him how the case was going.

'There's something I'm missing Molly...I've been over and over it, the murderer must have either had a plan that I haven't thought of yet or he was on the CCTV and we haven't spotted him. And the weapon, as you know from the autopsy it's a slim blade, he must have left it somewhere, hidden it. It would have been covered in blood and not easy to carry around. Lestrade says they've searched but I don't trust them to have been very thorough. If I could only narrow it down.'

Molly listened to his theories offering some suggestions of her own. Most he scoffed at and quickly disregarded but she didn't take any of his remarks to heart, not anymore. She knew he didn't mean anything by it, it was just the way he was when he was caught up in a case.

She ended up sitting curled up on the couch, watching him pacing back and forth his hands gesticulating as he spoke. She liked how comfortable she felt with him nowadays, most of her nervousness around him had evaporated after she'd slapped him for taking drugs the year before. He seemed to have a new found respect for her as well.

She loved just listening to him speak, he had a lovely baritone voice that just seemed to rumble through her at times. As he talked she found herself yawning and listening less and less to the actual words just letting his voice wash over her.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

About midnight Sherlock came out of his mind palace to find Molly fast asleep on his settee. He remembered going through his theories with her and then entering his mind palace but he couldn't quite recall how long ago that was.

He spent a few moments observing her as she slept. He had to admit he preferred it when she was here, in Baker Street, with him. He knew he needed to examine his...feelings for Molly but since he'd been released from his exile at Christmas he'd been ignoring them. It was as he had been flying away from England with his mind filled with thoughts of Molly and regrets over everything he had and hadn't done with her that he had realised she was so much more to him than just a friend and just his pathologist.

When he'd landed he'd initially been determined to change things with her but as time had gone on and he'd been caught up in the hunt for the originator of those Moriarty videos his initial zeal had faded, he'd started to doubt himself, to fear how a relationship could taint him, affecting his focus. But at moments like these where they had happily spent time together, when she had helped him with a case he felt a fresh longing for her.

He watched her breathing as she slept, slow and steady, her eyes closed, a slight blush across her cheeks. Without knowing quite how he got there he found himself on his knees in front of her, brushing a lock of hair off her face; his thumb grazing across her jaw. He found himself licking his lips, watching hers wondering how they would feel against his own. Would they be as soft as they looked? Molly stirred and he pulled back reaching instead for a throw which he placed gently over her.

Maybe when this case was finished he should say something to her, she was starting to become more of a distraction apart from him than she would be with him. He pondered whether he should wake her or not, before deciding to let her sleep. He had more work to do in his mind palace anyway.

About six the next morning he woke briefly hearing Molly leaving the flat. As she did he felt strangely bereft as though the place was somehow too empty now but he soon fell back to sleep.

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

The next day he got his first break. He'd spent the morning at Scotland Yard going through the CCTV footage again and then pouring over the maps of the area. It was then he started to see a possible solution. At the back of the murder scene, two residential streets away was a National Trust property. A quick Google check had shown Sherlock that it had been open at the time of the murder and would have been a perfect escape route for the murderer. It was big enough that the killer would have been able to hide both himself and the murder weapon.

Of course, the murderer would be long gone by now having been able to mingle with the crowds and eventually move on but what if he'd secreted the weapon there. It was unlikely to have been left in any of the main rooms open to the public but on checking the floor plans for the property there were a number of rooms on the upper floor of the East Wing that were closed to the public due to disrepair.

He barked at one of the police officers to fetch him a coffee and then rolled his eyes with impatience when the officer looked to Lestrade who just nodded before turning to Sherlock, 'What is it? Have you got something for me?'

'Maybe, I want to take a look at something myself first though, I can't trust your clod hoppers not to overlook something, or worse, destroy the evidence inadvertently.'

Lestrade sighed heavily, 'bloody hell Sherlock, you're not supposed to go all maverick on me. I get in enough trouble involving you in these cases as it is. Just...please tell me whatever it is it's not illegal.'

Sherlock stood up with a flourish and smiled widely at the detective, 'I'd best not say anything at all then. Goodbye, I'll be in touch.' With that he swept out of the room just as the young officer returned with his coffee.

Greg reached out and took it instead, 'I think I'd better have that, I just wish it were something stronger. God help me he'll be the death of me he will.'

Sherlock texted John as he left Scotland Yard.

 **Need your help with a job tonight. SH**

After an hour there was no reply so he sent a second text and then a third before he huffed and dialled John's number.

A bleary voice answered, 'Sherlock, what is it and keep it short Elizabeth's down for a nap and this is the first sleep I've had in 24 hours.'

Sherlock frowned, 'why on earth haven't you slept?'

'Because we have a newborn in the house and she's suffering from colic. Truth be told it's a bit of a nightmare, none of the treatments are making a difference. Mary's exhausted, we're just not getting enough sleep. Not that you're interested in any of this are you?'

'No, not really. I have a job tonight, how do you feel about sight-seeing in a Stately home?' Sherlock already suspected he knew what John's answer would be but felt it was worth a try. He had to admit to being a little disconcerted however when John just hung up on him. He hadn't been that insensitive had he? He'd listened to John's problems and hadn't cut him off or interrupted him.

He drummed his fingers on the arm of his chair, he needed an assistant. The image of Molly asleep on his settee came unbidden to his mind. He could do this couldn't he...remain professional and not let sentiment get in the way, just for a bit longer. Maybe she could tell him why John was so rude.

He thought through all his other options but in the end it was no good, call it needing an assistant or just plain wanting to see her he picked up his phone and texted her.

 **So that's how the story begins. I'll post part two on Friday and the final part on Sunday. Please let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2 - During

**This chapter is a reworking of the original story but from Sherlock's perspective. I have to dedicate it to lilsherlockian1975 who wanted me to write this and who also came up with the title of UnFrozen. Thank you lil for your friendship and unending support.**

 **So why did I write Frozen in the first place...simple I had a story that I wanted to read, basically of the two of them being trapped and having to get naked to share body heat and I couldn't find a story that fulfilled that prompt. Maybe if I'd been more familiar with fanfiction I would have asked another writer to write it for me but I wasn't and so I had a go myself. The rest is now history.**

 **I forgot the disclaimer in the previous chapter so here it is, I am eternally grateful to Arthur Conan Doyle for giving us Sherlock and John and Mrs Hudson etc. I am also grateful to Stephen Moffatt and Mark Gatiss for giving us the reinvented Sherlock we know and love and for Molly Hooper. I, myself, own nothing.**

 **Last but not least, I love the new Sherlock trailer, so excited for the Special now.**

 **Chapter 2 - During**

 **Meet me outside the gates of Lockford Hall, 8pm. SH**

No please, no thank you. Molly rolled her eyes and was about to put her phone back in her pocket when it pinged again.

 **Stay away from CCTV camera. SH**

Now she was officially curious, what on earth was he up to and why did he need her. She sent a quick text back confirming that she could meet him and then carried on making her way to the Watson's house. She'd rung earlier to see if it was a good time to call round and see the new baby again. Mary had sounded tired but eager to see her.

When she knocked John answered, 'Molly, good to see you. Thanks for coming; we could do with a bit of a diversion.' He nodded his head in the direction of the crying coming from the front room.

Molly grimaced slightly, 'aww, is she still suffering. Poor, little mite.'

John sighed, 'don't know about her but we're suffering.'

In the end Molly persuaded John and Mary to go and have a nap whilst she looked after Elizabeth. The only way to really keep her quiet was to carry her around the room. It was fun for Molly to do it for an hour but she could see how wearing it would be to be dealing with it constantly.

She chatted to the baby as she went, 'have you met your uncle Sherlock yet, hey? He's gonna be the weirdest uncle you will ever have, just don't let him do any experiments on you. I'm off meeting him later. I wonder what we'll be doing...hopefully you will be sleeping and giving your mummy and daddy a bit of a break.'

She looked into the dark blue eyes of this small child, watching her chewing on her knuckle and she felt a sudden wave of sadness. Would she ever have a child of her own? This time last year she'd thought she would, her life seemed to be all mapped out. Marriage to Tom, children, growing old with someone by her side but then **he'd** come back to life and it had all disintegrated into dust.

She'd tried to hold on, tried to kid herself that it was all OK and that she loved Tom. And she did love him, she really did, just not enough, not as much as she loved Sherlock and in the end it just wasn't fair; not to Tom and not to herself. But where did that leave her now, alone, facing an uncertain future nursing an unrequited love.

'What am I going to do hey?' She asked the baby who just stared back at her still sucking on her own hand.

There was a noise behind her and she turned to see a slightly more refreshed Mary leaning on the doorframe, 'thank you so much for that Molly, you've no idea how much we needed the break.' She moved forward and took Elizabeth back, the baby gurgling happily as soon as she saw her mum.

'That's no problem, anytime. I don't tend to have a lot on at the moment...well except for when Sherlock needs me.'

Mary raised her eyebrows, 'and how is that going Molly? I might be talking out of turn but you still have feelings for him don't you?'

Molly blushed and nodded, 'I'm not sure that's ever going to change now Mary and it doesn't look like he will either.'

Mary smiled and shook her head, 'oh I don't know I'd go that far. When his plane landed after his aborted exile at Christmas you were the first person he asked about, making sure you were safe was his first concern. Just...give him time. If he does have any feelings for you he's not going to be quick to acknowledge them.'

Molly checked the time, realising she'd have to hurry if she was to be on time meeting Sherlock. She didn't really pay much attention to what Mary said; her friends were always trying to give her hope where there was none. At least she and Sherlock were friends now and Molly valued that, she really did.

She managed to arrive just after 8.00 already wishing that she'd had a chance to go home and change into something warmer. It was bitterly cold and the wind seemed to blow straight through her coat and jumper.

She made her way up to the gates wondering where Sherlock was and trying to spot any cameras when all of a sudden the shadows of the bushes seemed to morph until she realised it was Sherlock coming out to meet her.

'Good, come on we need to go in through the back. How good are you at climbing trees Molly?'

He set off at a fast pace with Molly almost running to keep up, 'what do you mean climb trees?' She said in a voice that was substantially higher than she would have liked.

Sherlock just ignored her until he stopped in front of an old yew tree. 'Right, come on. I'll give you a leg up. Try and grab that branch there.' He said and he bent down linking his hands together to give Molly something to step up onto. Molly gawped at him for a second until he looked up at her quizzically, 'come on, quicker we do this quicker we'll be back home in the warmth.'

Molly stood on his hands and reached her mittened hands up to the branch looking for another foothold as she went. She scrabbled up only squeaking once when Sherlock put his hand on her backside to push her up.

She shuffled along the branch until she was able to sit on the wall around the grounds, feeling the icy cold seeping through her trousers. Sherlock seemed to look much more agile as he leapt up into the tree swinging himself up until he was sat next to her. He turned and dropped to the ground before reaching up to help her down. She stumbled a little as she landed and he had to grab her round her waist to stop her tumbling over.

As she caught her breath she realised he still had his hands on her waist and she was stood with hers on his chest. She bit her lip and looked up at him momentarily before stepping back. She was glad to see that he was at least a little breathless from all the exertion.

Sherlock meanwhile was most definitely not breathless from the exertion but rather from holding Molly. As she had looked up at him with her small hands resting on his chest a lump seemed to catch in his throat. It hit him how perfect she was for him. Here she was in the middle of winter climbing up trees and over walls just to help him. It wasn't the first time recently that he had wanted to kiss her but it was the first that had him determining to do it before the night was out; case be damned.

They made their way the short distance to the back of the hall where Sherlock had worked out the best point of entry. As he worked at the padlock on the coal hatch Molly asked him in hushed tones about any alarm system.

'Already disabled, it's on a computerised system to a local security firm. Way too easy to hack. The firm is still getting a false signal but there are no alarms actually working tonight.' Molly decided there and then that it was far more preferable to have Sherlock as friend than an enemy.

The walk through the darkened coal cellar had Molly clutching at Sherlock's arm. He had never realised she had such a fear of the dark but when he asked her about it she just commented that it was the pitch blackness that she didn't like. It didn't help that there were strange scratching noises and the odd moving shadow caught in the small beam of Sherlock's pen torch. Molly was speculating that they were rats whereas Sherlock knew absolutely that they were, every old building in London had them including Barts but he sensibly decided not to tell Molly that.

Molly felt a little happier once they made their way up to the main floors though it was still a strange feeling to be wandering around a stately home in the dark. She followed close behind Sherlock who seemed to know exactly where he was going. They made their way up the stairs and through a door marked _Private - staff access only_. It had been locked but Sherlock pulled out a small kit and seemed to have it open in no time.

Once they were on the other side Sherlock explained that they needed to check each room for anything resembling the murder weapon. He originally suggested they split up but the look Molly gave him soon had him relenting and instead they searched together.

The first two rooms were obviously staff rooms; the first was a small kitchen and the second a kind of lounge area with a settee, a couple of old mismatching chairs and a couple of tables for eating their lunch at. Sherlock only gave these a cursory glance, 'too much activity going on in here, not a good place to hide anything.'

The next room was fairly empty, just a couple of old pieces of furniture covered in dust sheets. It didn't take long to search. It was in the fourth room that they hit a snag.

As they made their way in a gust of wind from the broken window blew the door shut behind them and Sherlock heard an ominous click. He turned and tried the handle before muttered an expletive under his breath as he bent to look at the positively ancient locking mechanism.

As he struggled to figure it out Molly asked him what was wrong. 'This lock is too old,' he complained 'I can't seem to catch the tumblers'. He carried on working until one of his tools snapped. With a huff of frustration he stood looking around the bleak, dark room. There wasn't much too it, just a bed, a wardrobe and an old chest both of which Molly had already checked. He made his way over to the window assessing their chances at either getting out that way or signalling to anyone. It was obvious within seconds that neither would prove viable, he explained as much to Molly which was when he realised how cold she looked.

She had already wrapped herself in an old throw that she'd found but her lips looked blue and he could hear her teeth chattering. If they weren't careful being trapped in the room overnight would be the least of their worries, there was no heating and the temperature in there had to be below freezing.

As he looked at her thinking through their options she chattered out a puerile comment about staying warm. 'There's really no need to state the obvious, Molly' he grumbled. He looked around again and spied the bed. 'We need to share body heat!'

'Wh..what?' gasped Molly. She looked at him, then the bed, then back to him and Sherlock could almost hear her thoughts. In fairness he had his own reservations about getting into that bed with her but her health and wellbeing was uppermost in his mind and he had to help her warm up. He swung his Belstaff off and onto the bed before he could change his mind trying; to push the fantasies he'd had of Molly naked in his bed in Baker St out of his mind.

She followed his lead and climbed onto the bed lying about a foot away from him. Even he saw the irony in her reluctance to be near him. 'This is hardly sharing body heat is it Molly?' He pulled her too him and felt her hands against his chest just like they had been outside except now her hands were free of the mittens and they were on his shirt and not his coat. He tried to distract himself from the warmth of her palms, which seemed to radiate across his chest, by fussing with the covers making sure she was properly wrapped up. It was when her hands slid around under his jacket to his back that he realised how much trouble he was in. He felt the first pulse of blood to his groin and had to concentrate hard on his breathing trying to control his reaction.

As he breathed in and out he realised Molly seemed to be holding her breathe, was she that nervous being this close to him? Obviously so. He smiled to himself 'You know you might find it more comfortable if you breathe,' he said and tried not to laugh as her heard her take a gasping gulp of air.

They settled into their positions quite comfortably with Sherlock gently rubbing her back trying to generate some heat. He felt the moment when she fell asleep and he lay with her in his arms and contemplated how surprisingly relaxed he felt. He had never really liked physical contact that much, hated people invading his personal space and yet lying here with Molly asleep against his chest all he felt was a kind of peace. He had a surge of protectiveness at how small and vulnerable she felt and couldn't stop himself from kissing the top of her head before resting his cheek there; his eyes closed just listening to her breathing.

He must have dozed off himself because the next thing he was aware of was waking up feeling cold again. He tucked the covers back round them again and took to rubbing Molly a little more vigorously as she'd started to shiver again. It was no good though, he knew what they needed to do but he also knew how risky it would be. He was struggling to control his reaction to her when he was dressed, he would stand no chance if they were naked...and yet they were still too cold and basic survival said to share body heat.

'It's no good Molly, we need skin to skin contact to keep our temperature up' he whispered. He felt Molly tensed up. 'Come on,' he chided as he started to remove his jacket, laying it over them 'we are both adults, we've seen it all before'.

'You haven't seen mine before!' Molly mumbled. He chuckled to himself at her disgruntlement but tried hard to be a gentleman and not watch as she stripped off, her teeth chattering as she did. He knew she was embarrassed and shy but he couldn't afford to be the same, they had to get warm.

The weight of the clothes on top of them helped and as they wrapped their arms around each other he felt a warmth from her that he hadn't before. He also realised that it wouldn't be long before she noticed how he was physically reacting to her. Her skin was so soft as he let his hand slide down her back, over her ass and down her leg. She was slim and lithe and although he felt a bit of a caveman for thinking it she made him feel a masculine pride that she could be his. A small voice at the back of his mind whispered that 'would be his' sounded so much better.

He knew he was hard now and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it. All he could try to do was resist his body's urge to thrust against her. He knew the exact moment that she had 'felt' him as he noticed her whole body tense up under his hand.

She squirmed against him imperceptibly and he gripped her leg tighter and couldn't stop the light groan from leaving his throat. He heard and felt her giggle and felt he had to say something to try and diffuse the atmosphere 'I do hope you are not laughing at my predicament Molly...that really wouldn't be nice of you.'

She giggled again and he retaliated by tickling her on her ribs but that only made her press harder against him. This time he couldn't help the reflex action of his hips and the way his erection pulsed against her. Unless Molly outright rejected him there was no going back for Sherlock; he wanted her, he needed her, right here, right now.

Her hands sliding down his back, her nails scraping along his underwear just served to inflame his arousal and he groaned louder this time, her name leaving his lips before he bent and kissed her.

Kissing her was so much better than he had imagined. The taste of her was intoxicating, after her initial hesitation he could feel her hands pulling him closer, her mouth opening quickly to his. His mind which was normally racing, driving him to distraction suddenly seemed centred and calm. The only thing there was Molly and him; sensing her reactions to him, anticipating her needs and contemplating how to increase her arousal. He moved forwards forcing Molly into her back so he could lean over her and control the kiss more.

His hand trailed up from her waist to her breast and he could feel her arching her back pressing her breast into his grasp further. She fit perfectly into the palm of his hand and he relished the feel of her, her nipple already hard as his thumb circled it. It may have been years since he had been intimate with a woman but that didn't mean he was inexperienced and all his memories seemed to come flooding back to him.

He broke off from the kiss looking down at Molly, even in the half-light he could see her lips were swollen and her eyes were heavy with lust. He moved to her neck wanting to kiss every part of her; all thoughts of the cold were now forgotten. He sucked on her nipple through the material of her bra before moving it aside and licking and biting her nipple hearing her moan and feeling her hands tugging delightfully on his hair.

He let his hand slide down across her stomach and under the elastic of her pants. He held his fingers over her for a moment feeling the warmth of her burning into him. He bit down on her nipple right at the point that he pushed two of his fingers into her and he felt her buck against him, letting the heel of his hand press against her clit. She was already wet and ready for him and his erection ached to be inside her. He was rocking his hips against her rubbing himself against her skin for friction.

It wasn't long before he could sense she was in the verge of her climax, he withdrew his hand and stopped before she came hearing her groan, 'God, please Sherlock.'

He kissed her once more and then caught her gaze, spelling out to her that they were clean and protected before asking her if she were sure; he had to know that she was going into this with clear consent. He desperately wanted her to say yes and it was a relief when the word came. He quickly removed what was left of their clothing before positioning himself above her. It was a painful kind of anticipation as he started to push slowly into her feeling her urging him on. It had been over a decade since he had last had sex and his memories of it had not served him well. The reality was so much more...more emotional, more physical, more sensation than he remembered.

He started to move against her feeling her mouth on his neck, her hands on his ass pulling him into her but by far the best thing was hearing her say his name. He would never tire of hearing her say his name is that needy, breathless way. He could feel she was close and knew he wouldn't be far behind her as he tilted her hips knowing he could stimulate her both inside and out if he got the angle just right, he knew when he had by the way her nails scraped against his skin and her muscles started to clench around him, her body arching under him.

He knew that he was repeating her name over and over as his ejaculation started, wiping his mind of all coherent thought as he felt his seed pulsing into her.

As he came down from the high he fell against her trying to catch his breath before worrying that he might be crushing her. He moved to one side before he pulled her against his chest kissing the top of her head. He could almost read her thoughts as they held each other and knew absolutely that she would be worrying that this was a one off thing. He also knew she didn't indulge in one-night stands and he didn't want her to think that that's what this was.

'Hmmm, so that was an unexpected outcome for tonight', he said quietly in the dark. 'But don't worry Molly; I don't do one night stands either!' He felt her lift her head and press a kiss to his chest before he felt himself drift off into sleep.

 **The final part will be up Sunday. Thank you for reading xxx**


	3. Chapter 3 - After

**I remember just how nervous I was when I uploaded Frozen, it felt like a moment of madness and I'm sure I was shaking as I hit the post button. Then it was the wait to see if people would read it and respond to it. So with this update a shout out to Bucky5 who gave me my first ever review. You have no idea how much it meant to me.**

 **So to all those readers who leave reviews, who follow stories or Favourite them this is dedicated to you because without you many of us would not have had the confidence to write another story. I know I wouldn't have. Thank you all!**

 **Chapter 3 - After**

They both stirred about the same time the next morning just as daylight was breaking. They hurriedly got dressed, Sherlock buttoning up his shirt as he listened through the door for any signs of life outside. He was soon rewarded by the sound of someone whistling. He banged on the door and shouted and a moment later they heard the lock clicking and the door was pushed open.

The man, clearly some kind of janitor look most unamused, 'what the bloody hell...well I've known kids to break in in the past but you two look old enough to have your own 'omes to shag in. Come on, get your stuff, I'm gonna have to call the police...it's not on breaking in 'ere, there's valuable stuff...'

Sherlock whipped a card out of his pocket, 'by all means, if you could call Detective Inspector Lestrade at Scotland Yard I'm sure he'll vouch for us. Better still my colleague Doctor Hooper will accompany you whilst you make the call.'

The man took a grip of Sherlock's jacket, 'ere hang on where do you think you're going?'

Sherlock raised himself up to his tallest and fixed the man with a look that Molly thought was very reminiscent of his brother, Mycroft. 'I have evidence of a murder to find, now unhand me before I have to force you too. Molly...' He gestured for her to follow the janitor whilst he took off in the opposite direction.

'Ow long were you in there then?'

Molly followed him into the staff room where he picked up the landline to make a call.

'About six hours I think,' she said looking at her watch. 'The door just seemed to lock itself.'

'Aye it does that, has done for years. We ain't bothered getting in fixed though coz all the staff know it...oh this is Lockford Hall. Could you put me through to...' He looked again at the card Sherlock had given him, 'Detective Inspector Lestrade please.'

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

Lestrade was not very happy at having to explain why two people so wholly unconnected with the police were breaking into private property. The only saving grace in his eyes was the fact that Sherlock had managed to find the murder weapon hidden in a secret compartment in one of the other rooms.

The janitor confirmed that most of the staff were aware of any secret rooms and hiding places but the one used would not be known by the public. That helped Greg and Sherlock narrow down the list of suspects, plus there was the fact that the weapon was actually a thin industrial file rather than the supposed letter opener which meant they were looking for someone connected to the building trade. The case was solved before they'd even left the building.

Sherlock stood on the steps of the hall rubbing his hands together excitedly looking every bit as though he owned the place. Molly smiled at him a little sadly before congratulating him and then bidding him farewell.

He ran down the stairs after her, 'hang on Molly where are you going?'

'Home Sherlock, I need a shower and some breakfast.'

He pursed his lips, 'fine, I need to go to Scotland Yard and sort this out. In that case...i'll see you later.' With that he turned and went back to Lestrade.

Molly shoved her hands in her pocket and made her way out of the grounds so she could hunt down a taxi, she couldn't wait to feel fully warm again.

In the end, when she got home she treated herself to a nice long soak in a bath that was filled with the expensive bubble bath that she'd got from her mum at Christmas.

As she lay there encased in warmth she finally let her thoughts dwell on the events of the night before. With her eyes closed she could almost feel his mouth on her breast, his hands on her skin. She sighed wondering if it was ever likely to happen again. He'd said the night before that it wasn't a one-night stand but guys were a tad prone to saying what they think you want to hear, especially after sex. She had no reason to think Sherlock was any different, in fact if anything him doing something as out of character as having a relationship with her was the unbelievable part.

She bit her lip wondering how she would feel if she never got that close to him again. One thing was certain, she had no regrets. If it was one night only, it was one night of memories that she would cherish for ever.

Eventually she got out of the bath and dried herself off before wrapping up in her fluffiest dressing gown and making herself a filling breakfast then, given the interrupted nights sleep she'd had, she took a nap.

MHMHMHMHMHMHMHMHMH

She awoke mid-afternoon feeling rested and relaxed, only to find a text message waiting for her.

 **Baker St. 7.00pm SH**

Molly felt a little confused, surely the case was finished now, they had been wrapping it all up as she had left. She couldn't help the little bubble of hope that rippled through her body but she tried to keep a level head, after all she had been disappointed by Sherlock so many times before.

She dressed in a warm woollen dress with knee high boots complete with her long scarf, coat, gloves and hat for the journey over. It was snowing once again and temperatures were still low. At least this time she could expect to not have to spend the night effectively sleeping outdoors. She felt a sudden surge of pity for the homeless people living on London's streets and vowed to herself to give something the next day to one of the charities that helped them.

When she got to Baker St the curtains were all drawn but there was a welcoming glow of light seeping through.

She knocked and was surprised when it was Sherlock who answered rather than Mrs Hudson, 'ah good Molly, you're here. Come up.' He must have noticed her surprise because he added, 'Mrs Hudson's out for the night. She seems to have struck up a friendship with the local butcher, makes for a plentiful supply of well-priced meat.' He winked as he said it and Molly chuckled as she followed him up the stairs.

'So, what do you need? How can I help?' She asked as she entered the front room, glad to see a lovely roaring fire.

'Need, Molly?' Sherlock seemed a little confused as he took her coat and scarf, hanging it next to his own. 'I would have thought that were obvious. Now I ordered noodles, I hope that's OK. I thought we could eat them in front of the fire.'

Now it was Molly's turn for confusion, 'I'm sorry what?' She watched bemused as Sherlock grabbed a throw from the settee and a couple of cushions and threw them down of the floor.

'Do you want to grab the food? Glass of wine? I picked up your favourite Pinot.'

'Oh...' It was suddenly occurring to Molly that this was exactly what it looked like...a date. Sherlock had set up a date.

Sherlock looked up nervously at her, 'I..err..we can eat at the table if you prefer...or go out. I know this lovely little Italian restaurant just round the corner..'

Molly smiled and moved forward, 'no...it's perfect. I just...I hadn't...'

He smiled ruefully, 'you didn't think I meant it did you? Last night, when I said it wasn't a one-night stand.'

She sat down next to him feeling the heat from the fire warming her, 'well, it was all a bit spur of the moment. I know this isn't your thing and I don't want you to feel obliged to make it more than it is.'

'Molly, I think you know me well enough to know that I don't go through with something just out of politeness. Perhaps I didn't make myself clear enough, I want to be with you. I...had been meaning to say something since Christmas but what with one thing and another I never quite found the right time, last night just accelerated what I already wanted and what I hope you still want.'

Molly was struggling to process what he was saying, 'so...this..' She waved her hand back and forth between them, 'is more than just sex, you want more?'

He caught her hand and smiled, 'yes Molly, I want more. Starting right now.' He moved slowly towards her as if to not startle her, giving her time to pull away if she wanted to, not that she ever wanted to. She found herself leaning into him, drawn in by the look in his eyes which told her, more than his words, did that he wanted her. Her eyes closed just at the moment his lips met hers and all thoughts of food or wine or dates were forgotten.

It didn't take long before they were lying down on the floor bathed in the warm glow of the fire. She could feel the delicious weight of him on her body and it just made her want more. This time as they gradually undressed the situation was so much more conducive. He lost his shirt first and Molly enjoyed leaning over him pressing open mouth kisses across his chest and down his stomach hearing him groan as she did.

Before she could remove his trousers though he flipped them over and then sat up unzipping each of her boots commenting how kinky they looked and asking cheekily if she had a similar pair with stilettos. He kissed from each ankle up to her inner thigh pushing up the dress to her hips before she pulled him back onto her for another kiss.

She felt dizzy with the turn of events, breathless from the kissing and desperate for more. She wanted so much more and it seemed Sherlock did as well. He pulled her dress up and over her head and Molly was eternally grateful that she'd had the forethought to wear matching underwear and a nice set too. It was a rich purple; silk and lace and she could tell by Sherlock's expression as he gazed down on her that he liked it.

He brought his hand to rest in the valley between her breast before slowly sliding it down over her stomach, then to her hip and down her leg, 'God, Molly you are beautiful. I'm sorry that it has taken me so long to tell you that.'

Her breath caught in her throat as he said it, the emotion in his voice momentarily making her want to cry. He lay over her once more kissing her neck tenderly making his way gradually down to her breasts. She arched her back allowing him to remove the bra so he could continue his ministrations.

She could already feel his erection pressing into her and she couldn't resist rocking her hips against him as he kissed and licked and nipped at her breasts.

He knelt back up, between her legs and hooked his thumbs into the sides of her knickers sliding them down her legs and then she was naked before him. She should have felt embarrassed but she didn't, it just felt right. When she saw his eyes travel down and rest on her sex she felt herself almost squirming with need, a need which he obviously saw. He moved backwards slightly before leaning forwards and hooking her legs over his shoulders, his hands on her hips so she was open to his eager mouth.

Molly could help but let out a loud cry as he licked and sucked on her clit. She had long admired his mouth but never more so that at this moment. He knew exactly what to do and within minutes she was tipping over into her first orgasm, her hands clutching at his curls, her heels digging into his back as she arched off the floor.

As she came down from her high he kissed his way back up her body before sitting up and removing his trousers. She eagerly reached forward and grasped him in her small hands feeling his weight, he hissed at her touch his eyes closing and his head falling back a little.

Before she could even think about returning the favour he gazed down at her, his eyes mere slits and shook his head, 'don't even think it Molly. I'd never last and I want to come inside you.'

She smirked but lay back down inviting him to join her, which he did, holding his weight as she guided him into her. He watched her as he pushed into her, her pupil's blown wide with lust. He could feel her fingers dancing down his spine and he couldn't imagine a time when he wasn't joined to her either mentally, emotionally or physically.

They kissed again as he held himself still inside her, their tongues joining just as their bodies were. Bit by bit he started to move against her, his hips rocking gently at first until he was thrusting in and out feeling how deliciously wet and tight she was for him.

His head fell to her shoulder and he sucked hard at the base of her neck knowing he was marking her but feeling a visceral need to brand her as his own. Her nails clawing at his back told him how close she was too a second orgasm and he upped his pace desperate to join her which he did. Both of them calling the others name, littered with cries to God and expletives.

'God, that was good,' he said as he shifted to the side only half lying on her. Molly giggled at his honestly as she came down from her high.

He was only still for about a minute though before he was getting to his feet and padding his way, butt naked into the kitchen, 'noodles then Molly, I don't know about you but I've worked up an appetite.' He held up the box and chopsticks and wiggled them invitingly at her.

'Fine,' she laughed, 'but only if I get a dressing gown as well. I don't fancy spilling hot noodles onto naked flesh.'

He widened his eyes and smirked, 'Mmm but then I could eat it straight off you, sounds fun.' But he turned to his bedroom and came back wearing a gorgeous aubergine dressing gown and carrying his blue one for Molly to wear.

They sat and ate their noodles whilst Sherlock told Molly the rest of his dealings on the case. Lestrade had allowed him to sit in on the interview and pass questions to Greg as they went and it hadn't been long before they'd got a confession.

'So, what's next?' She asked, 'any more cases on the horizon?'

'Nope, nothing. You'd better hope I find one soon though otherwise, as you're my new distraction, I could end up wearing you out.' He chuckled as he said it and moved forward to kiss her again. 'I have to admit though Molly, sex in front of a fire is much more preferable to sex in that room last night. I don't know about you but I was frozen!'

 **And there you have it, a little bit of OOC Sherlock fluff to round out the story. I hope you enjoyed it and it adequately filled in the gaps around the original one-shot.**

 **Coming up soon is another multi-chapter fix that I'm really excited about and hope you will be too. I should be posting the first chapter in the next few days.**


End file.
